1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a revolving signboard for conveying multiple messages and more particularly to an improved rotary signboard which incluees a plurality of faces, e.g. square or rectangular faces, which rotate for conveying multiple messages or images. Advantageously, the signboard can comprise a plurality of square pillars which rotate for conveying multiple messages.
2. Description of Relates Art
Various types of revolving signboards are known in the art. Generally, if the structure of a conventional revolving signboard is simple, such a conventional revolving signboard cannot convey multiple messages. However, since the structure of such a conventional signboard is complicated, it is expensive to manufacture, difficult in use and ugly in appearance.
A conventional triangular prism-type signboard is known in the art; that is, a signboard which has thrree faces for conveying three seprate massages. However, since such a conventional triangular prism-type signboard revolves 120.degree. independently or rotates in regular order, it cannot convey more than three messages.